bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Uranus the Chimera
Uranus is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. She appears and stays as a secret character since Bloody Roar 3 . Little it's known about her as she didn't make appearance in the story of the games. Thus far, Uranus remains the strongest and fastest character in the entire series, outclassing the rest of the series roster. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar 3 From the shadows appears a figure before the fighting Zoanthropes. She is the strongest Zoanthrope, the Chimera, created by Tylon. Despite Uriko being converted in the same way, she no longer has the ability to shift to that form. Character Personality Uranus is an aggressive character, who takes pleasure in fighting. She has no qualms about hurting people, though underneath this, she appears to be a tortured soul looking for a meaning to her existence. Appearance : Also see: Uranus Outfits Uranus appears as a young, attractive woman of average height with a slender figure, teal hair the same color of her namesake planet, and golden eyes. She is usually seen wearing a form-fitting bodysuit of the same color as her hair and eyes, as well as high-heeled boots. Her beast form resembles a towering monster with features lightly inspired by the mythological Chimera, as you can see the mix between a snake, a lion (her two tails) and a goat (her horns). Her fur in this form is teal, and possesses giant horns around her shoulders. Oddly enough, unlike other female fighters, she lacks her breasts in her beast form. She has a tattoo of "03" on her shoulder that is retained in chimera form. Gameplay :See also: Uranus' Command Lists In all of her appearance thus far, Uranus remains the strongest and fastest character in the entire series, outclassing her opponent in every way. Her moveset is largely borrowed from the original incarnation of Uriko with some key differences. She spends the entire round hovering a few feet above the ground. Aside from lightning fast kicks and punches, Uranus can utilize purple-colored energy, usually in the form of lightning to deal multiple hits or to grapple opponents. In addition, she possesses teleportation, able to appear both behind and above her opponents. making her attack patterns almost unpredictable. In her beast form, Uranus' strength increases but retains her speed absolutely, able to mow down foes with ease. Although attack is possible with only the Scratch button, players can utilize both human and beast forms at will be pressing the Punch or Kick button to immediately return to human form and then transform back. Upon entering Hyper Beast mode, Uranus retains her human form, but possesses the attacks of her beast form and human form and even emits growls as well. These attributes often result in her ban from competitive and tournament play. As a Hyperbeast, in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury and beyond, Uranus gains Cancel B and Counter Hit Effect as her two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to cancel any attack and the ability to have all her hits treated as counter hits. Beast Drive *'1B8 "Apocalypse" -' Uranus picks up her opponent while simultaneously electrocuting them. She then proceeds to crush them several times between her fists, with each impact causing a fiery explosion. Finally she will grab the midair opponent and slam them on the ground with enough force to not only cause a fiery explosion, but to also bounce them high into the air. Appears in Bloody Roar 3 onwards. *'1B5 "Baptism" -' Uranus lunges forward and grabs her opponent, electrocutes them, and then carries them up into the air. After enveloping the opponent in an energy field, Uranus then splits into two afterimages of herself, which then proceed to perform a combination of rapid kicks on the opponent from both sides. She then reappears as her afterimage vanishes, during which she wraps her legs around the oppinent and slams them into the ground with enough force to bounce them. She then concludes by blasting the midair opponent with a wave of energy, and then teleports back to ground level. Appears in Bloody Roar 3 onwards. Official Artworks Trivia * The "03" tattoo on her shoulder is a reference to her debut game's entry number (which is three). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boss Category:Bloody Roar Characters Category:Bloody Roar 3 Characters Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Bloody Roar 4 Characters